


翔水仙｜True Love Waits

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 樱井翔水仙 [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Sakurai Sho, 樱井翔/樱井翔
Series: 樱井翔水仙 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653796
Kudos: 2





	1. 前篇

****前篇** ** ****

“TLW48”是一家颇受欢迎的酒吧。这里氛围好，酒和小食都不错，最近店家还推出了周五限定游戏——据说灵感来自于换妻俱乐部：男性把车钥匙放进碗中，女性抽一把钥匙，当晚跟着车主走。

不过时代在变，既然政府都承认了同性情侣，这游戏自然也不再做性别要求。比如，今天自愿参加的六位客人中就有五位男士，唯一的女性留着一头醒目的粉色及腰长发——然而她却不是最引人注目的。

服务生目不斜视地为每个人端上酒，脑中全是爆炸的红色感叹号：

——那个不是御村集团的社长吗！啧啧啧……现在的有钱人为了寻求刺激居然都找到这里来了。

——啊啊啊啊时下最受欢迎的主播樱井翔！励志人设要塌啊……亏我把他的海报贴了整个房间。

——这位女士怎么感觉也有点眼熟？说起来这个头发颜色似乎在哪里见过……

然而等到酒水分发完毕他依然没能想到答案，只能夹着托盘遗憾退场。

粉头发“女人”咬着吸管，大眼睛滴溜溜转了一圈。

“那么——”

“她”清清嗓子，因为兴奋而声调略高，像柔和的泉水，“怎么决定上下？”直白的说法让一旁看着还是大学生的人脸上立刻浮起红晕。“什么嘛……”大学生染了金发戴着耳钉，湿漉漉的大眼却让人联想起无措的小鹿。听了这话他嘟起嘴唇，“你不是女的吗，就不用决定了吧。”

“……”

被服务生腹诽的知名主播刚刚抿了口酒，听到这话立刻被呛到了。

“您没事吧？”离主播最近的男子立刻站起来——他的穿着可以说是这屋子里最正式的：西装三件套配上领结，鼻梁上架着一副考究的金丝框架眼镜。他从口袋里拿出一块手帕递给樱井，后者接过来，表情看着有点无措：“其实不用敬语也可以的……”

“不好意思，职业习惯。”那人从善如流地微笑，“——鄙人影山，是个执事。”

在场人谁也没想隐瞒身份，听了这话后纷纷开始掏名片。

“御村托也，”一袭白色西装，棕色发梢微卷的男子率先开口，“……是个无趣的社长。”

——整个樱花国怕是没人会不知道著名大财阀御村集团，以及它刚刚进入而立之年的社长。众人用了一点时间消化惊讶，又为他的自谦笑起来。“御村さん如果当老板都觉得无趣，我这个小小的职员是不是现在就该考虑另寻出路的好，”御村邻座的人微笑着开口，他有一双总是在微笑的眼睛，“敝姓藤堂。”

在他旁边，樱井摸摸鼻子——国民主播的小习惯已经是人尽皆知：“虽然你们可能已经看出来了……樱井翔です。”话音刚落，他对面的金发大学生噌地站起来——“樱井主播，我……我是你的大饭！一直都有看News Zero！”樱井被吓了一跳：“非常感谢你的支持。”他郑重地说。

大学生一激动，脸又红了。

“……樱井さん叫我Bambi就好！朋友都这么称呼的！啊我没有特意和您套近乎的意思……”

他下意识地向某个方向扫了一眼，视线瞟到樱井邻座的影山时又惊慌地道歉——“对不起影山さん，明明还没有轮到我……”

——得到执事“没关系我已经介绍过了”的回答×1，关爱的眼神×1。

啊……真是好单纯的小鹿。

最后，所有人的目光都聚集到了唯一的“女性”身上。

“她”放下饮料，站起来甩甩粉色的长发，绿色豹纹连衣裙的腰部束了条宽宽的腰带，裙摆到大腿中部，泡泡袜上方的绝对领域雪白细腻。

“はいはい～翔子です～”

比起嗲声嗲气，倒是更偏向元气活力款。

好眼熟——等等，翔子？！

斑比认真地看着“她”蹦蹦跳跳，忽然瞪大眼睛。

“你不是——”一下子见到两个名人，大学生觉得自己有点头晕：“……现在很火的那个地下少女偶像！”

“Bingo——”翔子大方地飞去一个wink&kiss组合，又歪歪头：“斑比是翔子的饭吗～”

“我也想知道呢，”一把温和的声音插进来，御村还是在笑着，眼神却不知为何有点凌厉，“现在的男大学生都喜欢像翔子ちゃん这样可爱的女生吗？”

被点名的人鼓起腮帮子。

“饭爱豆有什么不好？难道就允许30岁大叔到处找女人相亲？”

“……”

在场除他之外都是人精，这会儿再看不出点什么就不正常了。眼见御村俊美的脸上生生崩出一个十字，樱井和藤堂赶紧一边一个把人拉开。翔子拍拍手，将众人目光重新吸引过来——“那么，言归正传，”捧起桌上透明的玻璃碗，“在场开车来了的人请举手～”

——然后就见除男大学生之外的人都举起了手。

斑比：!!!!!!!!╮(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)╭

****

总算用“只是决定跟谁走而已不代表上下（×）”安抚了不安的男大学生，几人商量一下，敲定方式用最简单的手心手背。

于是，除开翔子和斑比，其余几人围成一个圆圈，将手背在身后——

“啊……！”国民主播一如既往保持了他天下一品的运势——除他之外全员手心。

最终结果：财阀会长御村，公司职员藤堂，执事影山愉快交出了自己的车钥匙，由翔子装在透明的碗里，捧着它一步三扭地走向另外两人。

“她”笑嘻嘻地环顾四周，“我说‘开始’大家就一起来吧。一，二——”不等她数到最后，樱井就眼疾手快抽出了其中一把。“主播先生，”翔子没忍住翻了个白眼，“您也太着急了吧。”她抱怨着，也随手摸了一个，又催促迟迟不动，反而盯着她手里的那一位：“快点啊。” 

“啊？哦。”斑比垂下眼睛，将最后的钥匙拿在手里。

此时车主们的脸色就非常值得玩味了。

没等“认领”开始，樱井就率先走到藤堂面前——后者从进屋开始第一次露出了笑容之外的表情，下意识咬起了嘴唇。“我还记得哦，”主播歪歪头，“あゆみ说过，以后想要开这种车。”

“万一我改主意了呢？”

“你会吗？”樱井反问道，牵过他垂在身侧的手，将钥匙塞进他掌心，“‘以前喜欢的，现在未必就不喜欢’——这句话，还是あゆみ亲口告诉我的呢。”

直到两人离开，其他人才从震惊中缓过神来。

“这可真是没想到啊……”翔子点着自己的下巴，又看向斑比，“对吧？”

“啊？……唔。哎你拿我钥匙干什么？！”

“这叫交——换——”翔子恶作剧地大笑，向表情终于有了点温度的御村邀功：“会长大人，想要怎么谢我？”御村从善如流，拿出名片在背面写了另一个号码递过去：“有需要随时可以打这个电话。”说完拽着别别扭扭的小可爱离开，留下两位真正的初次见面之人。

“那么……”翔子慢悠悠地走向影山，对他伸出手，“请多指教？”

影山握住那只手，藏在镜片下的眼睛像湖水。

“——请多指教。”


	2. 樱井翔与藤堂步的场合

****樱井翔与藤堂步的场合** **

****01.** **

藤堂步，男，25岁，普通公司社员。常年保持着和高中时期一模一样的，被友人吐槽“妹妹头”的发型——然而有数据证明此造型相当受欢迎。总在微笑，永远是人群中心。 

樱井翔，男，25岁，樱花国国民主播，非典型帅哥，comments有理有据见解独到，板起脸时一本正经令人信服，笑起来又亲和力十足，声音温柔“如同樱花落在湖心”（摘自fan page ）。有传言称曾见过樱井染金发戴耳钉时期的照片——出处无法考证，但有饭发现：当镜头切到近距离时，确实能看见樱井左耳耳垂有一不明显的耳洞。

传言当然不是平白无故。

高二那年樱井翔同时打了耳洞和脐环，加上他独树一帜的金发，整个人都眩目得让人移不开眼。好友看到他的脐钉就倒吸一口冷气，一迭声地问疼不疼，老师痛心优等生迟来的叛逆期居然还没有结束，唯独他的父母一副见怪不怪的样子——之前樱井翔非要染金发他们也只是象征性地表达了惊讶，一向不按常理出牌的母亲甚至问他有没有搞一个唇钉的打算。

樱井认真地想了想。 

“还是算了吧……感觉会影响吃饭。”

樱井·非常重视食物·翔。

同样是高二那年，樱井在老师疑惑的目光中报名了学校的诗朗诵大赛。所有在他之前上场的选手都选择了大师名作，唯独他，拿了张手写稿走上讲台，念出来的东西让在场人一头雾水——比起诗句，更像是某种心血来潮的零碎日记。

 ** **“……三月的落花，六月的雨滴，”**** 叛逆期很长的优等生含笑抬起眼睛，轻而易举地在人群里找到了他那首不知所谓的全篇的结尾——

****“——你的眼睛。”** **

他兀自笑得开心，全然不管台下邻班班主任正一脸焦急地看着自家班长。

“藤堂同学，你的脸怎么这么红？”

依然是高二，樱井翔喜欢上了隔壁班的藤堂步。少年人的浪漫笨拙又奇特：他将“あゆみ”刻在定做的脐钉上和耳钉背面，学习间隙想起他就傻笑着揉乱自己的头发，写乱七八糟的诗，铁了心非要当众念给他听所以报名了以往觉得莫名其妙的朗诵大赛——老师刚开始被他的气势唬住，之后越听越觉得不对，在樱井少年翘着尾巴得意洋洋下台后赏了他好几个爆栗……

少年不识爱恨一生最心动。 

雨天，放课后的走廊空无一人。

金发学生会长将隔壁班的好学生压在墙上，捏着他的下巴问他“最喜欢谁”。

“——当然是翔くん。”镇定的神情与狡猾的甜言蜜语，你猜他是不是真心。

地下恋情一直持续到毕业，毕业典礼那天藤堂步没来——联络簿上的地址是假的，发过各种各样message的号码成了空号。

——与樱井参加了同一所大学考试的那个人，听到樱井说“以后要一直在一起”时笑着点了头的那个人，在老师留存的毕业去向记录里写的是“就职”。

后来樱井仔细回想：其实藤堂从未真正承诺过什么——面对他的强势和主动，他最多不过是做到表面陪伴，真正意义上的争取则是一次也没有。身边同学都在兴致勃勃谈论即将到来的大学生活，樱井站在人群中，听着手机那端的机械女声一遍遍提示“此号码不存在”，很久以来第一次体会到什么叫手足无措。可悲的是，即使到了这个地步，他依然不想，也不甘心就此放弃。

大学里樱井依然混得风生水起，毕业后他出乎所有人意料地抛弃了本专业经济学，进入电视台，从深夜广播节目做起，直到成为无人不知的国民主播。喜爱他的人赞他锋芒毕露勤奋努力，看不惯他的人则批评他不过是哗众取宠，只有樱井自己知道，这一切在最初不过起源于一个幼稚的念头——如果我站在足够显眼的地方，那个人是不是总有一天会看到我。

大学时代他几乎婉拒了所有的联谊，女孩子抱怨他不解风情，好哥们儿说嘿优等生该不是学傻了吧——谁也不知道他其实早就认定了一生一次的挚爱，从此取次花丛懒回顾，不过是半缘修道半缘君。

高中毕业那天他正式失恋，流下不甘心眼泪的同时，他发誓一定会把那个可恶的逃跑者找回来。

——他找到了。

I know I'm gonna be with you so I take my time.

****02.** **

樱井翔清楚地记得，自己第一次和藤堂步说上话是在一个雨天。

春天的雨总是来得猝不及防，早上樱井没有听母亲的话把伞装进书包，于是现在他只能站在屋檐下，思考着到底是不顾形象飞奔回家，还是等雨停了再说。就在他犹豫到自己都不耐烦，就差把头发揉成鸡窝时，雨帘中忽然隐约出现了一个男生——能分辨出性别纯粹是因为来人的下装不是裙子而是长裤。樱井看不清他的脸，但他左右站着也是无事，干脆一直死死盯着那个方向，胡乱猜测这人的身份。

同级生？或者是前辈？会是他认识的人吗？——至于对方是否认识自己樱井倒是没考虑，作为足球社的王牌，他对自己的知名度一向很有信心。等那人近了，樱井才发现居然真的是熟人——好吧，其实也就只是知道名字的程度而已。虽然作为隔壁班同学，即使见面只在班级活动，交流范围却还停留在眼神这种事，其实很不符合我们活泼外向的足球社王牌的风格。樱井有点不高兴地鼓起腮帮子——没办法，他就是看不惯藤堂步那张总是挂着虚伪的“大人”表情的脸，虽然似乎真有不少人吃这一套。

他心思敏锐，又任性惯了，他当然能看出：不管是微笑，绅士有礼的举动，甚至必要时刻的冷脸——藤堂步其实都只有一个目的——让所有人喜欢，甚至是敬畏自己。然而就已知的信息来看，藤堂家境良好，成绩优秀，还有——虽然他不喜欢这个人，但樱井还是承认，藤堂的那张脸是真的很好看，尤其那双看似柔软实则清冷的眼睛，见过一次就难以忘记。

藤堂步看起来亲和，其实高傲又难以接近。

他就像月亮。 

这么近的距离，加上樱井全校独一无二的酷炫金发，藤堂也注意到了他，微微一愣后朝樱井点点头——难得有点慌乱的动作让樱井在心里“诶”了一声，潜藏的恶趣味因子也在瞬间被激活了。

“藤堂？藤堂步君是吧？”他喊住对方，也不管人家一脸错愕，自顾自小跑着冲过去，绽开一个牙齿全开的百分百笑容。 

“藤堂君是从学生会回来吗？接下来准备回家还是干什么？”

“……”

这位校级风云人物的一排白牙着实和他本人一样有存在感，即使镇定如藤堂也晃神了几秒。他收起伞，不动声色地退后一步。 

“樱井君。”

什么嘛……又是这副死样子。无论在哪都众星捧月的足球队长不乐意了——樱井转转眼睛，不依不饶地凑上去。

“雨下得好大，我又没有带伞……”他委屈地看着藤堂，努力瞪起一双被女孩子悄悄比喻成“小鹿斑比”的大眼睛，“藤堂君送我一程，好不好？”

……天底下竟有如此理直气壮的强买强卖。

藤堂步震惊了。本能让他又想往后退，然而这次樱井比他快一步，一把抓住了他的手腕——

“别碰我！”藤堂瞳孔一缩，下意识大力甩开樱井的手，仓皇地将手臂背到身后，把樱井吓了一跳。接连被拒绝，少年过剩的自尊心让樱井颇有点下不了台，眉头一皱，心中刚冒起一点火气，却在看到藤堂苍白的脸色后偃旗息鼓。

这小子到底怎么回事啊……

樱井心里嘀咕——搞得像是我欺负了他似的。藤堂也没有解释的意思，就这样捧着手腕垂下眼不看他。两人僵持一会儿，最终还是樱井受不了开口。 

“啧……”不发火并不代表他就心情好了——谁让眼前的妹妹头一副我见犹怜的模样，火爆如他也不好意思步步紧逼，只能腹诽下回可不能让他这么容易糊弄过去——完全没发觉自己的找茬行为有多么幼稚。

“既然藤堂君有事，我就不耽误你了。”语气紧绷的一句话从对面传来，藤堂这才悄悄松了一口气。

……这才对嘛，这才是那个从来都对他冷眼相待的樱井翔。

确认手腕被父亲拿烟头烫过的伤疤不会露出，藤堂谨慎地拎起刚刚掉在地上的伞，敷衍地对樱井点点头就小跑离开，留下难得遭到一次冷遇的大少爷站在原地思考人生。 

———果然那家伙就是很令人火大……！

****「**** ** **最美的不是下雨天**** ****是曾与你躲过雨的屋檐**** 」

****2.5 Rainy day** **

初夏不正常的高热持续几天后就被一场大雨打败，空气总算不是无差别的黏糊糊的湿热，飘着令人愉悦的，混合着绿植和泥土的凉丝丝的甜意。

整个世界都是清爽的天青色。

藤堂步站在教学楼前，有点为难地举着一把伞，犹豫是这样出去就好，还是披上那件特意带上的雨衣。似乎是感受到了他的踌躇，下一刻，雨势善解人意地小了些，他伸出手臂探了探，满意地走了出去。正值大课间，这样的天气多数人都懒洋洋地窝在教室，藤堂本来也是这躲懒人群中的一个，却被临时告知有他的包裹，放在另一栋楼的警备室里。

也许是他上周订的那本书到了。他权衡一阵，还是拿起雨伞出了教学楼。包裹比他想象的要轻一点，用一个扁扁的盒子装着，他掂量了一下，心情忽然也变得和它一样轻盈起来。他开始往回走。不可思议的是，仅仅出来这么一会儿，身体原本的惫懒感竟然全数消失，他感到一阵奇怪的轻松——如果不是在学校，他搞不好会甩下这把透明的长柄伞撒腿飞奔。想到这里他的唇角不由自主绽开一点浅浅的笑意，思维在往外飞，他一把将它们拽住——他现在可什么也不想去思考，恨不得在路中央停下，让这个雨天浸透他的每一次呼吸。

手机震动了一下，扫兴地提醒他毕竟还是属于这个尘世。他悄悄鼓了鼓腮帮子，一时兴起，踮起脚尖往前跳，等教学楼出现在视野中时又换回矜持的姿态，举着伞的手臂也重回舒展端庄，眼角眉梢原本开了口的心事也被严丝缝合。

他知道学校里的人对自己的看法处于两个极端。只看表象的女生容易被吸引，男生则容易被统领，他早已习惯了在天使和恶魔，优等生和勒索者的身份之间来回切换，但即使是他也会有心有余力不足的时候，即使知道没有千日防贼的道理，也只能提醒自己万分谨慎。

抬起下巴，肩膀下沉——很好，就这样，藤堂步绝不能被人看出情绪，想法，以及……弱点。

不是没有被他威胁的人试图反过来找出藤堂害怕的事情威胁他，可至今为止，没有人知道他的软肋到底在哪里——软肋本人估计都不知道。也许有人会豪迈地说不破不立，不勇于面对弱点就无法真正战胜自己，然而他藤堂步不是那么不自量力的人，他也不明白——当一个人明知道陷阱在哪里时，为什么不选择避开呢？一直以来，他都像科学家在显微镜下切割需要被精确对待的实验品那样，小心地避开那块他最不愿意触碰的区域，将其与他的生活完美区分开。

然而事情似乎在一个月前出了点变化。

也是和今天很像的大雨——那会儿还没入夏，他的衣服边角无可避免被打湿了些，贴在皮肤上很凉，在这凉意中他突然意识到：自己想到了所有的躲避路线，却漏掉了最重要的一点——主动权并不是只掌握在他一个人的手中。或者说，在那之前他根本连想也不敢想。

雨还在下。

收起伞前，藤堂习惯性地抬头望向二楼走廊，却忽然对上了一双明亮的眼睛。

他的大脑在瞬间空白一片，几乎是无意识地吐出那个名字——

“樱井……翔？”

整个世界都是暧昧的天青色。

****「戻れない 二度とあの時に」****

****03.** **

樱井翔是典型的“优等生性格”——习惯了什么事情都做得很好的人，之后若是遇到挫折，也会因为曾经建立起的强大自信而坚定自己可以做到，屡败屡战，越挫越勇，不达目的不罢休。作为此性格的第一受害者，藤堂步在与樱井那段莫名其妙的对话后，接下来的整整一个月几乎都在为了躲开樱井而疲于奔命，甚至浪费了几次秘密交换用于定位樱井的行踪，暴躁得快要无法维持温文尔雅的人设。

藤堂苦不堪言，樱井这边也没好到哪里去。最初，碍于礼貌，藤堂还和他有问有答，现在却是一看到他就掉头跑开；好不容易堵住他一次，也必然给不出什么好脸色的——那双樱井惦念的美丽的眼睛竟是连弯起一分都不乐意了。

樱井难得垂头丧气， 身边亲近些的朋友刚开始还不明所以，时间一长也看出了些端倪——嚯，Sakusho和隔壁班优等生不对付了！ 照平时作风来说这帮青少年当然是帮亲不帮理，然而问题在于：藤堂步的性格好可是出了名的，倒是樱井，虽然偶尔天然到傻白甜的地步，真钻进牛角尖时脾气可是尖锐到无人能敌。友人里不少人都见识过樱井的固执，因此虽然奇怪他是怎么忽然和藤堂较上了劲，但见藤堂一副避之不及的样子，倒是都不约而同认定了必然是樱井老毛病又犯了，几乎是一边倒地劝他不要难为人家。

樱井翔特别生气。不仅生气，还委屈。然而面对一群拥有钢筋一样粗的神经的直男，他还无法反驳——总不能说见不得藤堂唯独不对自己笑吧？这理由听起来和偏执狂有什么差别。

那是连温柔的意义都不懂的年纪。很久以后樱井回想起来，不得不承认自己当时真的很肤浅。

——像是看习惯了红色的玫瑰，偶然见到一朵白的就移不开眼。不喜它的特立独行，却忍不住好奇。然而它美得毋庸置疑，天长日久，等你透支了过多的热情与精力，等你终于恍然大悟自己其实已经离不开它——恭喜，你终于得到了进入下一阶段的资格。

世间大部分感情都是同样的套路：一个或者两个天真热情的人，一点忍不住去窥探的好奇心，心肠柔软，足够执着。

——确实很肤浅。

但又动人。 

少年樱井还不会，或者说不愿意想太多。他的性格中有相当忠于自我的一面，平日为着各种理由压抑着，现在倒是都用在了追逐藤堂上。理智永远能找到各种需要「停止」的理由，但被吸引就是被吸引。本能之所以被称之为本能，就是因为它的不可抗拒。

鉴于樱井近来的暴脾气，他在学校组织的参观水族馆的活动中罕见地落单了——连仰慕他的女孩子也被他阴沉的脸色吓到，犹豫一下还是选择放弃。

脸色阴沉的本人倒是没在意这些，他心不在焉缀在队伍最尾，任由这里特有的幽蓝色包围了他，心情也和这颜色一样幽暗沉郁。他的眼神一直黏在前方一对男女身上。男生自然是藤堂，这次他倒是不急着躲开——或者说他根本就无暇顾及樱井，进门开始就一直陪在同班的女孩身边；那个女生樱井也知道，好像一直遭到班级其他人排挤，只有在藤堂身边才看着自在一些。

然而樱井现在可没心情同情她。眼看两人互动颇多——藤堂这会儿可是不吝啬自己的笑容了，樱井火冒三丈，指关节捏得直响。他坚决不承认自己是在嫉妒，他只是……对，他只是不服气——凭什么藤堂步那家伙只对他一个人冷眼相待？

藤堂和女生拐进了前方的水母馆，樱井也立刻加快脚步跟上。这里他以前来过，知道屋内灯光的颜色每隔五秒变换一次。他悄悄摸到藤堂身边，在全场暗下来的那一刻抓住藤堂的手腕，将他拖出人群；馆外旁边有一处立着暂时关闭牌子的海底隧道，樱井先将藤堂推进去，自己随即跟上。水色将藤堂的脸打成奇怪的颜色——但依然是漂亮的，他的一只眼睛被灯光照亮，一只隐藏在黑暗里。也许是习惯了樱井时不时的突然袭击，他倒也没怎么挣扎，看向樱井的表情镇定，连问出的那句“又怎么了”都像例行公事。

樱井一时语塞——他下意识不想告诉藤堂自己的真实想法。

“没事我走了。”藤堂对这位少爷时不时的发疯也习惯了，甩开他抓着的手就要走；樱井急了——虽然不知道该说什么，但「无论如何要把他留下」的念头倒是很清楚。动作比意识先行，他伸手一捞，拽住藤堂的胳膊，将已经走出两步的人扯到怀里。

两人身高相差无几，然而比起足球少年，藤堂到底要单薄很多。试了两下发现挣脱不开，他无奈了，自暴自弃地将下巴搁在樱井肩膀上。

“我说……你到底想干什么啊？”

很好，终于能听出点情绪了。樱井满意地想。他心里一松，这才觉察两人此时的动作着实有点意味不明，然而怀里人难得安静乖巧，他实在害怕一放手藤堂又会变回那个拒人千里的高岭之花。

至少现在，自己能抓住他。樱井心一横，不仅没松手，反而把人抱得更紧。

“……”藤堂无语，不知道大少爷这又是想了什么招数折磨自己。他一动也动不了，卡在樱井怀里就像一条离了水的鱼。昨晚父亲又因为嫌他拿钱少而大发雷霆，直到现在藤堂的手臂还隐隐作痛，根本不可能推开樱井，更不要说这人力气还这么大……

他被迫呼吸着樱井身上昭示他来自于良好家庭的清爽香气，藤堂知道不少喜欢樱井翔的女生为此还有过争论，有人说是温暖的檀香，有人说是枫糖的甜香，有人说明明是混合着柠檬糖味儿的荷尔蒙气味……

要是现在有人问藤堂，他八成会说明明是迷魂香。从来没有人用这样强硬又温柔的姿态抱过他。藤堂心中酸软，情绪一漫上泪腺就有点想哭，最后竟然在这铺天盖地的樱井翔的气息里昏昏欲睡。

——稍微依靠他一下，也是可以的吧。

怀里人好久都没有动静，樱井由于紧张一直僵硬着不敢动，等掰过藤堂肩膀一看才发现这人竟然睡着了。

“……”他哭笑不得，本想把他晃醒，看到藤堂毫无防备的睡脸又舍不得，眼见四周没人，他往后一靠，任藤堂牌考拉趴在他胸口睡得无知无觉，一手搂住他的腰防止他摔下去。

“唔……”藤堂发出一声梦呓，眉头无意识皱起；樱井低下头，盯着他的睡颜看了好一会儿，感觉胸口偏左的地方一点一点热了起来。

****04.** **

——又被抓住了。

自从那天丢脸地在樱井怀里睡过去后，藤堂发现这个人在自己身边出现的次数比起之前几乎多出了一倍。

这是放学前的最后一堂体育课，藤堂像往常那样留到最后帮体育老师将器材收进仓库，正想着是不是少拿了软垫，一转身却对上一双圆溜溜的大眼睛——要是让那群崇拜樱井翔的人知道他们的好学生会长最近的爱好是悄无声息地吓人，不知会作何感想。

“……”藤堂只想叹气。

樱井早已习惯他这副表情，像一只还没学会捕猎却莫名其妙无所畏惧的幼狮一样欢快地蹭过来。

“藤堂君在做什么～”

明知故问。

藤堂眼睛也不抬地挥舞了一下手中的垫子：“收拾。”

“我帮你。”

“不用，马上好了。”他踮起脚将最后一个垫子放在最高处，被小狮子看准机会，迅速接近，不由分说从身后搂住了他。

“……”

樱井把下巴搁在他肩上，语气含含糊糊，很委屈的样子。

“你已经三天没理我了。”

小仓库建在篮球馆旁边，社团活动马上开始，藤堂已经听到有篮球敲击地面的声音了。

如果这时有人进来……

按理说他应该立刻离开，可是——

他咬着嘴唇，在熟悉的热源包围中动弹不得。

——抱着他的这个人，是樱井翔啊。

相比于一般人而言，一直都在伪装的人，更容易被那些天生就可以毫不费力做自己的人所吸引。遇见樱井后，藤堂挣扎了很久，才垂头丧气地对自己坦白：比起机关算尽才能勉强做到游刃有余的自己，这个特立独行的，不是传统意义上优等生的男孩子，才是真正，非常，酷。男孩子崇拜樱井翔，因为他学习好体育好又没有架子；女孩子喜欢樱井翔，因为——谁知道因为什么，女生的心思和宇宙的未解之谜有什么两样。

藤堂知道自己和大多数人都不一样。

因为父亲的逼迫，他被迫对校园里的大小事情都了若指掌，而从第一天知道樱井翔这个人开始，藤堂就羡慕他。羡慕他朋友很多，羡慕他可以放肆地笑，羡慕他无论何时都神采飞扬，当然，最羡慕的还是他生在一个开明幸福的家庭。只有那样的家庭，才能教出樱井翔这样拥有killer confidence的孩子。藤堂知道自己不可能成为那样的人，于是连憧憬也小心翼翼——太阳太耀眼，他不敢碰也不敢靠近，否则说不定哪天就会暴露自己拙劣的伪装。

他怎么也没有想到，先伸出手的竟然会是樱井。

藤堂一直在试图躲避他——如果被他那个疯子父亲知道自己和全校有名的樱井翔扯上了关系，谁知道会被要求做些什么，谁知这位却似乎越挫越勇。和在水族馆的那次一样，他被束在樱井温暖的怀抱里动弹不得，只能悄悄叹气：再这样下去，他真的快要撑不住了。

樱井好长时间没有说话，外面的世界似乎被他的呼吸声隔绝了，藤堂几乎都能看到时间在空气中缓慢流动。他又想睡了。在他真的睡着之前樱井终于松开了他，却在下一刻握着他的肩膀将他转过身，面对自己。藤堂眼看他的脸离自己越来越近，眼里像是有什么在燃烧。

他们额头相抵，樱井用鼻尖轻轻蹭着他的，问他“你为什么这么讨厌我”——语气失落，像是个没抢到最喜欢水果糖的孩子。藤堂张了张嘴却不知道说什么，他知道这时候千万不能心软，然而身体却又一次如同着了魔般动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着樱井低下头，小心翼翼地吻了自己。

共同背弃宇宙的一分钟——或者其实是一个世纪——后，樱井放开他，落荒而逃。

****05.** **

校园祭来的正是时候。樱井作为学生会长自然是忙得脚不沾地；藤堂也没好到哪里去——平日积累的好人缘在此时成了负累：他开始频繁地出现在不同的社团，疲于奔命。

他已经很久没有见过樱井了。

那个猝不及防的吻后，樱井消停了一段时间——藤堂倒是依然能从班上女生和老师的口中听到他的名字，但也许是因为太忙，也许是因为其他藤堂不愿意深思的原因，那个身影忽然不再执着于顽强地占据他的视线。

纠缠的一方主动退却，藤堂没了躲闪的必要，日子也重回清净。

或者说……太清静了。

校园祭的繁忙与热闹恰到好处地来临，恰到好处地缓解了这恼人的——藤堂才不会承认这是寂寞，虽然当老师宣布时间安排的那一刻，他的第一反应确实是「太好了」。

藤堂迷恋掌控一切的感觉。

——那是即使他身在地狱也可以抓住的，不怎么美好，却足够支撑他继续打起精神和这个世界搏斗的东西。他害怕身不由己，讨厌事情偏离预期计划，恨自己在父亲发疯时无法抵抗，只能躲闪。

他太年轻，太弱小，能做到的只有努力学习，以及在每一次被毒打时咬紧牙关。从母亲消失开始他就和无忧无虑告别了，父亲逼迫他用肮脏的手段胁迫他人，他讨厌这样，但他做得很好。而每一次，每一次，当他看着那些拥有不可告人秘密的人恐惧地颤抖，他一边怨恨，一边却无可否认地体会到控制带来的快感。这很病态——他知道，而也许正因为如此，他才更加卖力地扮演一个完美的好学生。如同沙漠旅行者渴求泉水一样，藤堂知道他比任何人都更需要同龄人纯净的倾慕，以此提醒，或者说告诫自己：他也许在地狱，但他不是魔鬼。

——如果樱井翔知道这些，一定会说他在诡辩吧。

那么现在也许就是最好的情况——他和樱井本来就是不同世界的人，与其担惊受怕樱井哪一天就看清他的真实面目，不如早早与他分道扬镳。

他脑中一片混乱，心情一时烦躁一时委屈，恨不得去哪个没人的地方大吼，或者大哭一场。心神不宁的状态一直持续到了校园祭。

忙碌很适合他，一整天的协调工作下来，他根本无心思考其他，直到天色渐暗，陆续有打算参加后夜祭的女孩子来邀请他跳舞，藤堂才惊觉居然已经这么晚。

熟练地挨个拒绝了小淑女们，他拖着疲惫的身子回班上取书包。教学楼几乎空了，教室将本体藏在黑暗里，最外的玻璃却被开始零星燃放的烟花照亮。夜风令人身心舒畅，他慢悠悠地穿过长长的走道 ，很长一段时间以来第一次什么也没想，只是静静听着鞋底敲击地面的声响。 

藤堂拉开教室门，摸索着开灯。

他的座位上已经有人了。

“啊……”

一个金色的脑袋从桌上抬起，似乎被突如其来的灯光吓到，樱井看起来还有点怔怔的。

“你怎么……”大脑还来不及重启就再次当机，藤堂站在原地，不敢往前又不愿后退。他想问樱井为什么会在这儿，笑意却先质问一步，如同水波一样在嘴角无法抑制地漾开。

“我，不是，我只是——”

樱井没料到藤堂居然比他预期的早这么多出现。

傍晚时分他就将之后的事项交待给了手下干事，自己则像个笨拙的猎人一样，蹲在这里守株待兔。他坐在藤堂的座位上，把脸贴在桌上想象藤堂伏案写字的样子，像个跟踪狂一样忍不住傻笑。为了不被发现，天黑了他也没敢开灯，教学楼安静异常，漆黑一片中，各种有关这栋楼的鬼怪传说开始挨个在他脑中放送，吓得樱井蹦起来去打开了窗户，听到嘈杂声才悄悄松一口气。

藤堂要什么时候才会出现。他百无聊赖，又因为想到要面对那个人而紧张不已——虽然在这里蹲点，但其实他根本没想好真见了藤堂该说什么。亲了人就跑绝对是不负责任的行为，他讨厌不负责任，但他更害怕看到藤堂厌恶的眼神，因此才这么多天都不敢去见他……不知道藤堂是怎么想的？也许早就厌烦他，巴不得再也不见这张脸—— 

想到这里樱井又沮丧起来，他心慌得要命，干脆把藤堂的书包抱在怀里，趴在桌上，不小心就睡了过去。

……醒来就发现书包主人正面无表情地看着自己。

樱井猛地站起来，原本在他腿上的书包瞬间落地，里面的东西——似乎还不少——发出了动静不小的哀鸣。

“……”

樱井发誓：他听到了藤堂倒抽一口冷气的声音。

藤堂抱起胳膊——樱井的表情一如既往的镇定，目光却可疑地四处游移；他努力维持着冷静，不知道那双清亮的大眼睛早就泄露了一切情绪。

——樱井翔在不安。

——永远游刃有余的樱井翔，居然会不安。

这个发现让藤堂惊讶又愉悦，他忽然就不想听樱井的解释了——学生会长在后夜祭抛下一切，出现在这个小教室，更重要的是，出现在他眼前，这难道还不足够说明一切吗？

他抬手将教室灯重新关上。一片黑暗里，那个金色的脑袋依然醒目。不用想也知道樱井一定是一脸困惑，藤堂快走两步到他面前，握住樱井的手。

嘭。

窗外，后夜祭已经到了高潮，樱井被那只有点凉的手牵着，分不出这声响是烟花还是自己的心跳。藤堂漂亮的眼睛流光溢彩，他指指窗外。

“看，烟花。”他轻声对樱井说，然后在樱井下意识偏头去看时，凑过去，吻在了他的唇角。

****06.** **

藤堂步永远都不会忘记，自己在半明半暗的烟花光亮中亲了樱井后，他看过来的眼神。

惊讶。不知所措。非常非常喜悦。

藤堂被他这么直白的情绪击中，心脏——连同旁边保护心脏的骨头一起——融化成了温热的水，像激动的潮汐，来回撞击两岸已然毫无防备的岩石。他有点生涩地去拥抱樱井，立刻得到回应，被一把揉进怀里。他能感觉到樱井胸腔里那颗横冲直撞的心脏，知道自己一定也一样激动——他甚至无法控制地在颤抖。天啊这可真是丢脸……他的脸在一阵阵发烫，他别无选择，只能更用力地贴紧了樱井——他已经听到自己的血肉贪婪地嵌进樱井身体的声音。

樱井本能地抱紧藤堂，本能地在他看过来时低头寻找到那两片嘴唇，本能地，小心翼翼地吻他。两人急促的喘息缠绕在一起，拉扯之间，他被藤堂推到墙上， 藤堂不知为何停了下来——他们距离不过一厘米，他说话时几乎是擦着樱井的嘴唇。先前的纠缠让他眼中水汽弥漫，他凝视樱井，语气难得带了不确定。

“是我……真的可以吗？”

樱井像是没有听懂他在说什么——事实上他也确实不明白，更没有余裕思考。困惑的目光交流持续了几秒，小狮子率先失去耐心，捏着藤堂的后颈按向自己；藤堂也像是放弃了一般闭上眼睛，长长的睫毛如同惹人怜爱的羽翼，看得樱井心热不已。他收紧放在藤堂腰上的手臂，舌尖撬开他的牙关长驱直入，把体温和一颗心一起完完整整渡过去。这个吻贪婪又缠绵，直到藤堂终于融化在他怀中，直到他将藤堂每一寸柔软的口腔都打上了属于「樱井翔」的气息记号——从此他只会亲吻这一个人，而藤堂步只喜欢樱井翔。

他们保持着拥抱的姿势，跌跌撞撞回到藤堂的座位，藤堂顺从地仰倒在桌上，环抱着樱井的肩膀，任由他含糖果一样吮吸自己的耳朵，嘴唇顺着脖颈往下，印下一个个湿漉漉的吻。他不自觉地皱起一对秀气的眉毛，心跳好快，可他两腿却毫不迟疑地张开，一点点蹭着樱井的腰，其间不言而喻的邀请意味让樱井心都化了。

被进入的那一刻藤堂觉得很疼——不仅是身体，心脏也像是被什么不可抗拒的东西碾过了。

——走出这一步就不可能再回头，他逃了那么久，却终究还是败下阵来，不知所措却万分幸福地拥抱了他的小太阳。

“あゆみ……？”

听见樱井的声音他才发现自己竟然流泪了。以为是自己弄疼了他，樱井停下动作，犹豫着想退出去，却被藤堂搂着脖子拽了回来。 

藤堂捧着他的脸，用湿漉漉的睫毛去蹭他的鼻子，狠狠咬了他的下唇，又安抚地舔了一口。

咸的。

“樱……翔君，”他一边笑，一边畅快地任由眼泪流了满脸，“翔君，翔君——”他亲吻樱井的下巴和唇角，爱恋地低语，“——再多给我一点吧。”

****07.** **

樱井从没奢望过这样的幸运。

他几乎都快要放弃了——下决心如果藤堂依然毫无回应就彻底离开，谁知道上天眷顾，那个内心几乎是一块冰的高岭之花居然真的被自己傻乎乎的追求打动，令他得偿所愿，得以随时牵起那双手。交往后他才发现：藤堂其实也不是每时每刻都精明。也许是已经把樱井划到了不设防的范围，说话间隙他会习惯性发呆，中午两人躲在图书馆的角落，藤堂的肩膀挨着他的，不一会儿樱井就感觉肩膀上多出一个脑袋——这毛病倒是早有历史记录。曾经樱井佯装生气，问他为什么和自己在一起就容易犯困。藤堂被他捏着脸，挣脱不开，含含糊糊说可能是在翔君身边太安心了吧，然后歪着头，颇为有趣地看着质问的那一方脸一点点变红，大叫“犯规！裁判这是犯规——红牌！”（……） 自己在旁边揉着脸哈哈大笑。

藤堂一直是大家眼中的模范生，风评好到有点不真实——也许是物极必反，几个月后藤堂所在的班级来了新的班主任，也是从那之后，校园里慢慢有了「藤堂步虽然看起来温和无害，其实是不少事件的背后促成者和校园掌控者」的传言。这话传到樱井耳朵里的那天，本来只是想要八卦一下的足球队队员第一次见到他们的王牌大发脾气：可怜的足球成为了怒火承载体，在更衣室墙壁和东倒西歪的奖杯中碰得鼻青脸肿。事后王牌气哼哼地回到恋人身边，想要说给他听又怕藤堂生气，哼哼唧唧半晌，期期艾艾憋出一句“你饿不饿”。

——早已听说事情经过的人被小狮子可怜巴巴的模样逗乐，拽着他的袖子躲到走廊隐蔽的角落，拉过他的手放在自己腰上，凑上去蹭他的鼻尖。 

“我饿了哦……想吃你。”

他偏过头，一口咬住樱井气鼓鼓的脸颊。

那是他们最好的日子，因为太好所以更衬托出消失后的残忍。藤堂离开的很长一段时间，樱井都不敢联系从前的同学，不敢去两人一起去过的地方；大概有三年，只要在任何地方看到「藤」「堂」「步」中的任意一个字，他的心脏都会瞬间变成一块绞在一起的棉花糖——只有被挤压成皱巴巴的一团，才能挤出一点甜蜜的汁液。

虽然对他来说，甜也是痛。

他常常会想起藤堂冷静到令人生气的样子，想起自己当时明明控制欲强到可怕，对他却从来无可奈何，唯一能做的只有仗着体能优势一找到机会就把人锁在怀里亲吻，直到藤堂眼里浮上水汽，软在他身上才心满意足。青春期男孩子的情欲是最旺盛的，樱井又向来直白热烈——爱也是，索取也是。喜欢的人就在身边，没有一处不美好，笑容像单薄的樱花。每次两人对视，樱井都无法阻止想要拥抱他的冲动。交往前如此，交往后更甚。然而除了第一次在黑暗的教室里，藤堂很少让他抱自己，日常最多也不过是亲吻。樱井还曾为此和他闹过别扭，直到后来回想才察觉这其实很不正常——藤堂并不是会抗拒这种事情的人，退一万步来说，他们第一次还是藤堂主动。

他们当然是亲密的，但因为不够坦诚，即使已经融为一体，这亲密也脆弱得不堪一击。

藤堂偶尔会一副心不在焉的样子，被他问在想什么就拿别的话题敷衍过去。某天他忽然告诉樱井自己的父母要考验他的独立能力，从此零花钱都得靠打工。从那天起两人的周末约会就常常惨遭取消，有一次樱井急了，问他钱和自己到底哪个重要，藤堂看了他一眼——那一眼后来常常出现在樱井的梦里，提醒他自己过去有多么愚蠢，而藤堂又是有多在意他，才会真的就给老板打电话说不去了，被骂了一顿不说还丢了工作，而他当时的反应是什么？——搂着藤堂的肩膀，哄了一句就自顾自开启下一个话题，根本没发现身边人笑得有多勉强。

再后来——仔细想想就是藤堂的新班主任来了几个月后，曾经时不时会出现在恋人身上的阴郁和脆弱像是遇见了阳光的水蒸气，一天天慢慢消失：他依然是冷静的，但开始常常笑，眼里也有了光，整个人都像是被什么照亮了。樱井不知道这是为什么，藤堂不想说他也不会去问，但这终究是一件好事，所以他一边替藤堂高兴，一边又小小地吃醋——让他开心起来的原因居然不是自己，不过宝贝这么高兴，一切都可以不去计较。

那会儿樱井再聪明也只是个学生，又生在幸福的家庭，哪里会想到世界上——不，就在自己身边，他恨不得捧在手心的人，居然每天都在遭受他想也不敢想的苦难。等查到藤堂经常被家暴后，他才后知后觉为什么恋人即使天热也永远穿着长袖，手腕上的腕表从不取下；为数不多的几次性爱，藤堂一定坚持先把灯全部关掉。偶尔不说话根本不是发呆，而是掩饰下的心事重重。他不敢去想藤堂的心情，不敢去想，自己尽情享受的学生时代，藤堂却每天都活在心惊胆战中——他的成绩还那么好。只要回忆起当他在抱怨父亲总逼着他学钢琴，母亲居然连他的古着牛仔裤都扔进洗衣机这种小事时，藤堂是用什么心情听着，是用什么心情待在他身边，他就痛苦万分，像是有个人在他心里拿着一把小锤子，一点一点凿开那些伤口，告诉他：当初他就是这样深陷泥沼，你就在旁边，可你却什么也没有为他做。

他开始一整夜一整夜地睡不着觉，闭上眼睛藤堂的脸就会出现在他眼前，表面的平静被打破，只剩凄惶。

当初为什么没能发现，他其实是在求救。

他好后悔，真的好后悔。为什么自己没能更好奇一些，没能把藤堂那些不同寻常的表现更放在心上一些，没能——他不愿意去想——更在意藤堂一些。藤堂最终选择离开是因为对自己的无动于衷失望了吗？

他不敢猜测。

他一向是个要求严格的人，对自己尤甚。清醒时不敢去想，愧疚却又不允许他忘记。于是他只好借助酒精来麻痹神经，每晚都从月光清冷枯坐到晨光熹微。心脏变成了一张皱巴巴的纸，回忆是洒在上面的清亮又浓厚的柠檬汁，太阳一照就变得又酸又烫。滴水不漏的表象下，他的身心在慢慢腐烂，失去的睡眠直到偶然遇见了藤堂的那位班主任才被找回——他告诉樱井后来藤堂的父亲自动投案，一切都慢慢好了起来，又安慰他这不是他的错。 

“如果你想要补偿，去找他。或者，等他放下心结来找你。”

——终于站在藤堂面前的那一刻，他看着那人和当年一模一样的眼神和微笑，忽然就眼眶一热。

抛开所有过往不提，他只是想知道：如今的樱井翔依然是被藤堂步需要的吗？

****08.** **

——他终于又能真真切切抱住藤堂了。

被压在门板上的前一刻藤堂就有了心理准备，表情算得上镇定。 

“翔……”

他先一步摸上那张和记忆里没什么变化的脸，在心中悄悄叹气：“是很久不见了没错……可也不用这么着急？”

时光似乎是倒转了：陷入爱情的小狮子恶狠狠地将恋人——说猎物似乎也可以——压在墙上，他们鼻尖相抵，急促灼热的气息几乎灼伤彼此。

“藤堂步……”樱井咬牙切齿。他一口咬住近在咫尺的，花瓣一样的嘴唇，久违的柔软立刻让他深陷其中。藤堂没有任何抵抗的意思，因此他在闯入他口中时毫无阻拦。他按着藤堂的后脑勺压向自己，榨取香甜汁液毫不客气，不一会儿就感觉怀里身体软下来。他熟悉这人动情时的反应，安慰地抚过他颤抖的背脊，亲吻他的耳朵和侧颈。衬衫扣子被扯开的瞬间藤堂抖了一下，却只是抬手搂住樱井的肩膀，无声邀请他进一步抚摸自己。 

在腰间流连的那只手热度烫人，他把脸埋在樱井颈窝里，断断续续呻吟，双手搭在他肩膀，说不好是不是推拒。樱井才不管这些，一把抱起和高中时同样单薄的人，拍拍他的屁股示意把腿盘在他腰上——这姿势很羞耻，藤堂的脸开始发烫，可还是立刻照办了。下身抵上一个又热又硬的东西，他被亲得七荤八素，脑中只有一个念头：好大……果然高中时期还没到最佳状态。

“真想把你在门口就地办了……”樱井揉着手中饱满的臀肉，舌尖舔过藤堂的耳廓，又一口将他白皙的耳垂含入嘴里，说话声和啧啧水声暧昧地混在一起。 

“不过这么久没见，我觉得还是应该好好看看你，还有——”

啪。 

他摸索着开了灯。突如其来的明亮让藤堂条件反射闭上了眼睛。他感觉自己被放在了床上，接着温热的躯体覆上来，手指轻轻划过他的脸颊。 

他睁开眼，对上樱井危险的眼神。 

“——也让你好好看看我。”

他知道樱井一定是生气了。

学生时代的大部分时间藤堂都过得不好，很不好。他性格里有十分坚韧的一面，因此没有轻易放弃。可行走在黑暗里的滋味差劲极了，流泪和示弱都没有用，他只好将所有疼痛都刻意遗忘了，专心去恨离开的母亲，狠心的父亲，以及这个不公平的世界。恨得咬牙切齿。

然而某一天，他却突然遇见了一只金毛小狮子，每次看到小狮子傻乎乎的健气十足的笑容，他都不由自主猜想大概是老天看他实在太惨，才将原本是给某个人的礼物扔给了自己。

但是不好意思，他暂时不想还。

仅仅是想起「樱井翔」这个名字，他都会心口一热。 

他觉得幸福，也觉得不真实——他和樱井是完全不同的人，他感谢他出现在自己生命中，却不敢指望期限是永远。

下决心要离开的那天是他的生日。一大早樱井就出现了，神神秘秘说要给他一个惊喜。藤堂由他带着走，没想到目的地却是樱井的実家。樱井全家人都在：威严的父亲，美丽又气场十足的母亲，和樱井翔长得很像的妹妹，还有他最小的弟弟。开门的瞬间藤堂明显僵住了，樱井以为他是紧张，在他耳边悄悄解释没告诉家里两人的关系，只说是最好的朋友，又调皮地捏了一下他的掌心。正是午饭时间，饭菜很家常也很丰盛，樱井母亲特意坐在他身边给他布菜，说话和笑的样子都很温柔，完全不像樱井翔平时抱怨的样子；妹妹比樱井翔小一岁，落落大方，和哥哥一样一看就是在备受宠爱下长大，却丝毫不任性，照顾幼弟的动作也很熟练；樱井父亲是个严肃的人，不怎么说话，看向家人的目光却是软的。藤堂向来擅长讨人喜欢，那天却没说几句话，脑中一片混沌。他知道樱井是好意，想要把他介绍给家人也是对这段关系的重视——以他对樱井的了解，当然可以猜出这人是在为他们的未来作准备。

自己应该高兴的。藤堂这么想，却完全笑不出来。他感到不自在，甚至有点生气和委屈。他知道这情绪不对，因此对自己更加恼怒。两人并肩坐着，樱井在桌下摸索着抓住他的手，被他一把甩开。 

他没有去看樱井的表情，只是模糊地想：为什么要用这种方式来提醒我，我们根本不是一个世界的人。

****09.** **

离开是为了变得更好还是阻止妄念，藤堂至今也没有想明白，唯一清楚的是他从未停止过思念樱井。后来他也想过：如果当初自己选择和那个人一路走下去，也许他们也会吵架，会和普通情侣一样从热烈到平淡，最后即使分开也不会太心痛。可偏偏他却选择了那样一种激烈的方式，强行在炙热火焰燃到最旺盛时将其冰冻，才造就了这些年的耿耿于怀与念念不忘。

这次重逢，目光对上的瞬间他就知道樱井真的生气了。藤堂自己也不是什么好脾气的性子——事实上，在背地偷偷称他笑面虎的人还真不少。可不知为什么——当年和现在都是，在樱井翔面前，他总是会身不由己地柔软下来。

他纵容樱井撕咬他的嘴唇，自己则抬手去摸他皱在一起的眉毛。樱井连眼眶都是红的，狠戾的神情和电视上那个总在微笑的主播一点也不一样。

他这么生气，可他拥抱藤堂的动作却温柔得要命，或者，与其说温柔不如说是小心翼翼——像是捧着过于珍惜的宝贝，即使再喜欢也逼着自己克制，忍耐到了极限，连身体都在颤抖。

藤堂又怎么会看不出这个？他想起那个帮他将父亲送进监狱的高中老师，在后来联系自己时提了一句樱井的情况——一句「他过得不好」，就让藤堂坚持了这么久的，所有自欺欺人的决心分崩离析。 

——现在他躺在樱井身下，看着这人一脸凶巴巴，眼中却一片晶亮的模样，简直心都要碎了。

以前的小狮子什么时候这么小心翼翼过？他固执，不懂妥协，把所有的情绪都大剌剌摆在明面上。高兴就大笑，生气了会直白地拽着藤堂逼问，他又不懂控制力道，把自己手腕一圈都捏红了。

樱井翔是天之骄子，从来都是被宠溺，被追捧，意气风发，再张扬都好看得要命。

谁能让他掉眼泪。

谁会舍得让他掉眼泪。

“翔君……”

他不知道该说什么，只能环住樱井的脖子，亲吻他尖尖的下巴。樱井半阖着眼和他接吻，吻到耳朵时却忽然一愣。

——和自己同样打在左边的耳洞。

他掰过藤堂的脑袋检查另一只耳朵——没有。他愣愣地看着藤堂，见对方含笑不说话，心中一个念头呼之欲出——他掀开藤堂的上衣，赫然看见自己当年戴过，后来莫名其妙失踪的银色脐钉。

“……”

见他愣在原地，藤堂只好自己直起身去抱他。

“其实翔君一直都有好好陪在我身边，”他亲吻樱井的侧脸，“所以……别哭了，好不好？”

樱井觉得藤堂步变了好多。

曾经的冰山美人心甘情愿被融化，笑容像是初夏的风，接纳他的部分柔软温暖。樱井把自己埋在他身体里，大约有一分钟的时间，他一动不动，只是这样拥抱着藤堂，让他含着自己。藤堂大概能猜到他在想什么，也不催促，只是很温柔地摸摸他的后脑勺，偏头在樱井脸颊上亲了一口——曾经交往时他就喜欢这样：在樱井小狮子沮丧的时候，炸毛的时候，或者仅仅是为了结束一个自己不喜欢的话题，他都会选择亲吻这种最直接的手段。简单粗暴，但很有用。

他的手指划过樱井的脸，在他的嘴唇咬了一口，樱井吃痛地张开，他却不继续了，只是像幼兽一样把他的下唇叼在牙间摩挲。一种类似于呜咽的声音从樱井喉口发出，他闭着眼睛，任由藤堂折磨自己，睫毛颤抖。

“翔君，”藤堂在他手臂上掐了一把，“你倒是看着我——”

樱井睁开眼和藤堂对视几秒，像是下了什么决心一样托着他的腰把人拉向自己，在他体内重重一顶；藤堂仰起脖子尖叫出声，又被樱井追上来捏着后颈吻住，将他所有的呻吟都全数吞下。每一次顶入他都用了全力，新鲜和不新鲜的怒气积攒下来，足够让眼前的人被他操到失神。藤堂哭得嗓子都哑了，身体变成粉色，背后和大腿内侧布满指印，又被樱井翻过身，咬着他的耳朵后入了。他听不清樱井在说什么，只知道嘴里含的是樱井的手指，接纳那个人的地方发烫，摩擦这么久一定已经肿了。他觉得痛，但更多却是痒，是给多少都不满足，是想要被填满，被撞碎，这样再拼起来时他也许就会多一点属于樱井翔的碎片，那样他就可以心满意足地说这些年我一直拥有他。 

身体比他更清楚地记得他失去了樱井多久，就算透支也想一朝补回。

他似乎是又射了，床单和小腹都黏黏糊糊的。藤堂累得睁不开眼睛，只把脸埋在枕头里，高潮太多次已经是接近痉挛的状态，被樱井搂进怀里时他满脸都是生理性泪水。

“樱井翔你——”他有气无力地去推樱井，觉得再这样下去两个人会一起被榨干，“……到底有完没完。”

“没完，”樱井的眼睛还是红的，“你别想走，我跟你没完没了。”

藤堂哭笑不得，捧着傻乎乎的小狮子——现在是大狮子了——的脸，狠狠地用额头撞了他的额头。

“痛痛痛痛————”樱井哀嚎着倒在床上，藤堂笑着看他，勾住他的脖子把人拽回来。

“这可是你说的，”他咬住樱井的嘴唇，“……不许后悔。”

后来他带着樱井又去了一次高中时学校组织参观的水族馆：那是他第一次和樱井拥抱的地方——虽然是半强迫的，最后他还丢脸地在樱井怀里睡着了。故地重游，当初未开放的海底隧道现在挤满了人，水母馆倒是一点没变，依然悠然地保持五秒变换灯光的传统。

全场暗下的瞬间，藤堂一把摘下樱井的口罩，在他嘴唇上蜻蜓点水地一吻。

——如果不是樱井国民度太高，他才不想这么快放开他。

重新亮起来时樱井还有点愣愣的，他看着藤堂微笑的脸，嗓子像是被什么梗住了。

“就像在做梦一样，”他这么说，忽然又有点想哭，“我真的不敢想如果あゆみ再离开该怎么办……真的不可以。”

藤堂替他抚平口罩，又摸了摸他的脸。

“翔君知道我为什么一定要来这里？”他其实并不需要樱井回答，“……不是为了怀念，只是想告诉你：那天你抓住我的时候我其实很高兴——从一开始，就是我需要翔君，没有你我也许根本撑不过那段时光。”

他总是有掌控人心的魔法。

樱井想。

藤堂牵过他的手，和他十指相扣。

“翔君的存在就足够照亮一切了，”他扬起睫毛对樱井微笑，“一直一直，都是我的太阳。”

**_**爱是互为光亮** _ **

END

****


End file.
